Sonrisas
by KarinFT
Summary: Las sonrisas transmitían una dulce seguridad en aquellos momentos


_**Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers Brawl no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.  
**__Si fueran míos, sería rica y Marth sería sólo mío :3  
Advertencia: Ligero LinkxZelda y IkexSamus. Mi primera historia  
Aclaraciones al final___

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ella suele usar ropa ligera y casual para salir de casa y pasear un rato por las calles de su ciudad. Claro, no cuando el día… Era un día gris. Era de esas chicas que se aburrían del día gris.

Amaneció siendo un hermoso día soleado. Abrió su armario y sacó un short ligeramente rosa, una blusa de tirantes rosa que no tardó en ponerse y un par de zapatos blancos planos y cerrados.

Se cepilló su larga cabellera dorada, tomó su pequeña bolsa de mano y salió de su habitación. No tardó en despedirse de sus padres, ya desayunaría en algún lugar

Sacó el celular de su bolsa y marcó un número esperando ser contestada

¬ ¡Zelda! – Habló animada - ¿Quieres venir conmigo de paseo?... … ¿Estás con Link?... ¡No hay problema! No, disfruta tu linda mañana… Bye

Se deprimió ante ello. Dudo en llamar a Samus ya que lo más seguro es que también estaría con su novio y no quería interrumpir como lo hizo con Zelda.

Miró hacia su derecha notando un café, se encogió de hombros. Allí podría desayunar aunque sea un café y luego regresar a su hogar

Entró al susodicho lugar divisando una mesa casi en la entrada. Se sentó en la mesa 3 y se recargó en su mano derecha hecha puño. Estaba aburrido, para colmo… No tardaron los segundos para que se nublara en perfecto verano.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de odio. Como odiaba esos días

Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no le tomó importancia alguna, sólo soltó otro suspiro.

Se incorporó de su incómoda posición y admiró al chico que estaba sentado frente a su mesa. No tardó en sonreír bobamente

Piel era blanca y se notaba suave. Sus ojos perfectamente azules, cabello del mismo color que sus ojos y aunque tuviera una tiara dorada en su cabellera… No quitaba su rostro perfecto y su hermosa sonrisa

¿Un momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo se le había quedado ya viendo? ¿Horas? Claro, no habían pasado más de 30 segundos

Ahora se recargó en mano derecha para sonreírle.

¬ "_Tan lindo_" – Pensó – "¿_Tendrá novia_?"

No, no y no… ¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esa desgracia? Una chica de cabello largo, lacio y azul se sentaba junto a él

Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. Le dolía más el hecho de que el chico tuviera novia que el golpe que se ocasionó en la mesa.

Mientras ella se quejaba de su desgracia, el chico de cabello azul no dejaba de mirarla. Le parecía divertido la pequeña rabieta que la rubia frente suyo hacia

¬ ¡Marth!

El chico regresó a su mundo ante el chasquido de un par de dedos

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Sheeda? – Preguntó mirando a su acompañante

¬ ¿Qué tanto ves?

¬ No, nada…

La chica torció la boca pero lo aceptó. No podía enojarse con el chico que le gustaba*

Dos horas pasaron, Peach sólo vio como los chicos de enfrente se retiraban.

Regresó a casa minutos después. No tenía sentido seguir ahí sin el chico de la tiara en el mismo lugar. Además de que hace una hora, el cielo se había despejado

Se desahogó con su madre quien sólo le di un consejo: "_Tú y él están predestinados a estar juntos, no será la primera ni la última vez que se verán_"

Aquellas palabras se las contó a sus mejores amigas. Zelda le dio el mismo consejo y Samus algo de información

_Su nombre es Marth Lowell. Estudia en nuestra escuela. Sus padres son Cornelius y Leeza, tiene una hermana mayor llamada Elice*. Su supuesta novia se llama Sheeda_

¬ ¡Alto! – Aquello le alegró - ¿Supuesta? ¿Cómo es eso?

_¬ Ike dice que Marth no ha aceptado relación alguna_

¬ ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Dale las gracias a tu novio!

Saltó en su cama llena de alegría. De verdad estaba saltando

¬ _Espera, Peach_ – Habló Zelda - ¿_Qué harás ahora_?

¬ Lo que dijo mamá… Creo que me encontraré con Marth mañana de nuevo. Aprovechemos las vacaciones

Colgó para luego dedicarse a dormir. Mañana será un excelente día

Hizo lo habitual. Despertar, ponerse ropa de acuerdo a la estación, salir de casa y caminar directo al café.

Estaba saltando hacia el café. Toda la gente se le quedaba viendo, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba más que feliz

Entró, se sentó en la misma mesa, pidió un café simple y simplemente se puso a esperar.

Aquello del destino era cierto. A los minutos entró Marth tomando lugar en la misma mesa que el día anterior.

Peach miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando sonreía siendo correspondida por la sonrisa del chico de cabello azul.

Así pasaron los días. Aquellas sonrisas ya no eran de vez en cuando, ya eran diarias. Aquellas visitas al café eran de siempre

Ya no era un pasatiempo, Peach se había enamorado de Marth. Aquella sonrisa que él le entregaba hizo toda la magia.

Al día siguiente de concluir sus sentimientos hacia el chico de tiara, el susodicho no apareció a la hora de costumbre. Eso le ocasionó una ligera tristeza, hasta que notó como alguien se sentaba frente a ella

Sus mejillas se coloraron de un rojo carmesí mientras el individuo le sonreía de nueva cuenta

¬ Soy Marth – Sonrió

¬ ¡S-Soy Peach! Mucho gusto – Habló con dificultad

El peliazul se rió ante el nerviosismo de Peach

¬ ¿Quisieras venir conmigo de paseo? – Preguntó amablemente, cosa que hizo las mejillas de la rubia más notable – El último día de Verano, ¿Qué dice?

Parecía un Príncipe de cuentos de Hadas. Peach pensaba que de verdad era uno

¬ C-Claro

Salieron de ese café como un par de desconocidos que sólo se enviaban sonrisas desde una mesa, y entraron nuevamente como un par de novios que seguían enviándose sonrisas pero en la misma mesa.

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_*Quienes han jugado Fire Emblem (Ya sea el 1ro y 3ro) ¿Acaso no es muy obvio que a Sheeda le gusta Marth? ¬¬  
*Reitero, quienes jugaron Fire Emblem o Mystery Of Emblem: Bueno, sabrán (En mi caso, finalmente) El nombre de los padres de Marth. En mi caso, fue en inglés sus nombres_

_¿Les gustó? Es mi primera historia y desde hace tiempo quería hacerla y subirla. Seh~ Soy nueva. Así que… ¿Cómo me quedó? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Mal? _

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pudieron notar –También si tuve- _

_Me encantarían sus reviews._

_KarinFT_


End file.
